


Girl Talk

by MarieBoheme



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Makoto Niijima Week, Sleepovers, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/pseuds/MarieBoheme
Summary: In which Makoto begrudgingly allows herself to act like a typical teenage girl for just one night. Written for Day 4 of Makoto Niijima Week 2019: Free Day.





	Girl Talk

_There’s still time to back out of this_. _It’s not too late to pretend you’re sick and stay home._

Makoto shook the panicked thoughts out of her head. _Come on, Niijima. You’ve faced demonic shadows, you can handle a simple sleepover. Stop acting like a child. _

It had been Ann’s idea that the female members of the Phantom Thieves arrange a get together, both to bond and to welcome Haru to the team as they awaited her father’s change of heart. Both Haru and Ann had seemed so excited at the idea (Futaba had agreed on the caveat that she be in charge of the entertainment) that Makoto could not bring herself to decline the invitation.

Not that she didn’t want to spend time with her teammates. She did enjoy their company, and truth be told it would probably do them some good to get a break from the boys. But the very thought of the outing overwhelmed her, as she had not once in her eighteen years spent more than a few hours with anyone her age, let alone spent the night at someone else’s home. Not something that she wanted to admit to the group. She already felt like an alien at times when it came to navigating what were common social situations.

And so, she had spent the afternoon agonizing over what to bring, packing and repacking her bag several times before she absolutely needed to leave. Her only knowledge of sleepovers came from popular culture, where they always seemed to devolve into something sinister or unnecessarily sexualized. She doubted that was what the others had in mind.

She took a deep breath to steady herself before knocking. _You can do this._

Within seconds she was greeted with Ann’s lively face. Surprisingly, she had opted out her signature ponytails for the evening, and her wavy blonde hair hung past her shoulders. She was already dressed for the occasion, clad in a silky pale blue tank top and short pyjama set. Stunning as usual.

The younger girl smiled widely at her. “You’re finally here! _Now, _we can get things started! The others are already in the living room.” She beckoned Makoto into the apartment.

“Your home is lovely, Ann,” she said honestly as she crossed the threshold and slipped off her shoes. Taking in the apartment’s modern and chic decor, it reminded her of something that would be found in a magazine, or on one of those interior decoration television shows.

Ann waved off the compliment. “I can’t take credit for any of it. My parents are very into aesthetics. I don’t know why they spent so much money decorating when they’re barely here to begin with.”

Right, she had mentioned previously that her parents were part of the fashion industry and travelled for business. “That must get lonely.”

Ann shrugged. “I’m used to it.” She then broke out into a large smile. “Plus, it means I get to have you all over for this super awesome sleepover. I’m so glad this is finally happening!”

Makoto wished she could match the girl’s enthusiasm. Instead, she bit her lip as she followed Ann into the living room, where Haru and Futaba were already lounging in their pyjamas.

“Mako-chan, you made it!” Haru exclaimed. Futaba on her part acknowledged her with a curt nod, her attention on her phone. Before Makoto could say anything in return, Ann pushed her towards the bathroom, instructing her to get dressed so they could commence the night’s activities, whatever those might be.

When she returned to the living room, Futaba had moved over to the rather large television, busy plugging in a device in the back. A variety of snacks filled the coffee table, and Makoto groaned internally as she realized there was probably no way she would be able to maintain her calorie count for the day. She would need to make it up with a particularly vigorous session at the gym tomorrow.

“Come sit, Mako-chan!” Haru patted a spot on the couch between her and Ann. She took her place awkwardly between the two girls as Futaba finished adjusting the television, climbing into the armchair beside them and curling up like a cat.

“First order of business,” the redhead declared. “Is that we need to pick our first film of the evening. This little dongle that I just plugged into Ann’s TV can play pretty much everything. So, the sky is our limit here on what we can watch.”

Since their tastes were so different, it took awhile to decide on something. Ann wanted a romantic comedy, while Futaba suggested they put on a classic horror film (thankfully, Makoto was not the only one to shoot that down almost instantly). Both Makoto and Haru suggested that they watch something with action. They finally settled on an action comedy.

While not nearly as good as any of the Yakuza films she preferred to watch, for the most part they enjoyed the movie. They poked fun at some of the more fantastical plot points while they made good progress through their supply of snacks (Futaba and Ann did not stop eating the whole two hours - Makoto wondered where they stored it all).

Makoto had to admit that this was a good idea on Ann’s part. She was already feeling more relaxed around her teammates and most of her nerves from earlier that day had dissipated.

“Thank you guys for coming,” Ann said to the group as the credits rolled. “I’ve missed having sleepovers. Shiho used to stay over all the time but since…” her voice trailed off. Ann shook the negative thoughts out of her head. “It’s just really great that you’re here now. It’s fun to just hang out like this, without worrying about shadows or palaces.”

“Yes, it really is nice with it being just us girls. I don’t think I’ve been to an actual sleepover in years,” admitted Haru.

“Me neither,” said Futaba. “I had a friend in middle school that would stay over sometimes, but we fell out of touch.” Makoto noted the solemn look on her face and made a mental note to bring that up with Ren tomorrow.

“How about you, Mako-chan?” asked Haru.

Makoto fidgeted in her seat. “Actually...I-I’ve never been to one before. This is my first one.”

Ann practically gasped. “Are you serious? Then we need to do something special...oooh, I know!” She clapped her hands together before jumping off the couch and running into the other room. The other girls stared off at her.

“I feel like this is the part of the movie where she comes back with an axe and kills us all,” Futaba said dryly.

Ann returned a moment later, a large box in one hand and an assortment of tools that Makoto was vaguely familiar with bunched up together in the other.

Haru made a happy noise from beside her. “Oh, good idea, Ann-chan!”

She shrunk a little under the gaze of her two teammates. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Futaba slowly inching away. “What’s going on?”

“We’re giving you the chance to experience a classic sleepover tradition,” Ann began to explain as she deposited her materials on the coffee table - a collection of brushes, cosmetics and what looked like a curling iron.

Makoto’s eyes widened as the girls’ intentions dawned on her. “Oh, no-no-no, that’s not necessary-”

“Nonsense,” said Haru, as began to twirl strands of Makoto’s hair, studying them intently. “I already have so many ideas on what we can do with your hair.”

Makoto turned to Futaba with pleading eyes, but she just scoffed. “Better you than me.”

“I’ve been dying to do this for ages,” Ann added with a smile as she took a seat on Makoto’s other side. “Trust me, you’re going to look _great._” Makoto couldn’t help but frown. “_Relax. _We’re not going to torture you, it’s just a little makeover.”

“Same thing,” Futaba murmured from her spot on the armchair.

“Are you volunteering to replace her?” Ann teased the younger girl, to which the latter buried herself further into the fabric of her chair as if trying to disguise herself from view. Makoto couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed.

Although the feeling of the two girls fussing over her face and hair was at first rather uncomfortable, she eventually got used to it. She watched Ann’s movements with her brushes and cosmetics in particular with a slight awe - Makoto only had a passing knowledge of make-up, using the bare minimum to conceal blemishes and dark circles that seemed to be permanently located under her eyes. Her sister was definitely more well-versed in the subject, but she had never taken the time to show the younger Niijima how the intricacies of these things worked, wanting her to be focused solely on her studies.

“Shiho and I used to give each other makeovers all the time,” Ann said wistfully as she worked. “And we’d pig out on chocolate and talk about boys, who we thought was cute or a giant jerk.” She then paused, a twinkle in her eyes as she smiled mischievously. “You guys ever think about our guys, and what they would be like as boyfriends?”

_No, _Makoto thought in her head.

Haru nodded enthusiastically. “Ooh, absolutely.”

“Definitely,” Futaba piped up from the couch, surprising all in the room. “What? I think about this stuff too!”

Haru giggled. “They are fairly attractive, aren’t they? Even Ryuji would be rather handsome if he didn’t slouch so much.”

“But he’s still a hopeless perv,” Futaba said, rolling her eyes.

Ann sighed as she dabbed one of her brushes into a pot of pink powder and began to sweep it lightly across Makoto’s cheeks. “It’s too bad he acts like that because he’s actually really sweet. But his Dad really messed him up. Gave him a bad temper.”

Haru nodded. “I haven’t known him long but I do agree that he strikes me as a rather good friend. I’m sure he’ll make a good partner once he grows up a bit.”

Futaba didn’t quite look convinced. “Well, I’d rather date him than stupid Inari. He would probably forget you existed half the time to pursue his art.”

“Unless he wanted to paint you nude,” said Ann.

Haru giggled. “That actually sounds quite romantic. And he also seems to be the type to be very _thorough_ when he does pay attention to you.” She added the last part with a wink.

Futaba scrunched up her nose in confusion. “I don’t get it.”

Ann and Haru shared a pointed look before laughing. Makoto felt like they were speaking in some sort of secret code for which she had missed out on the orientation.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Mako-chan.” Haru was eyeing her with one eyebrow raised, the corner of her lips curling upwards into a coy smile. “What do you think?”

Makoto was sure that by now, her cheeks had started to flush from the awkwardness of the conversation around her. Hopefully the powder was helping mask her reaction somewhat. The other girls were eyeing her curiously. “Well, Yusuke is quite intelligent beyond just art, he would definitely make a good companion. Although he’s not really my type.”

That seemed to intrigue Ann. “Oh, yeah? And just who _is _your type?”

“N-no one right now,” she stuttered, trying to avoid Ann’s eyes just to have the girl force her head back in position so she could continue her work.

Haru continued the conversation when it was clear Makoto had nothing else to say. “Yusuke-kun is very good-looking as well. Although he’s not as handsome or charming as Ren-kun.”

Ann let out a murmur of approval while Futaba groaned. “Ugh, I can’t think of him like that! He’s like my brother!”

“I actually had a bit of a crush on Ren when we first met,” Ann admitted. “It eventually faded away when I realized we don’t have that much in common. Still, he’s a good friend.”

Haru looked wistful. “Yes, Ren-kun would make a great boyfriend. He’s so very kind.”

“He actually pretended to be my boyfriend for a little awhile.” Makoto’s eyes widened as the words left her mouth. She wasn’t quite sure what possessed her to say that aloud, but the damage was done. Both Haru and Ann had stopped mid-movement, their mouths slightly open. Even Futaba looked interested.

“What!” Ann shrieked. “When was this? Why-What?”

Makoto did her best to explain to them everything that occurred with Eiko over the last few weeks, including their fake double date with Tsukasa. Both Ann and Haru (and to a much lesser extent, Futaba) interjected with questions, in particular about how Ren had acted throughout the whole affair. How he dressed, what he said, and even whether he had bothered to comb his hair to play the part of the charming boyfriend. Makoto was surprised at how much she remembered.

“Tell us, Mako-chan,” Haru asked, leaning in conspiratorially, “did you two have to _kiss_ to keep up the ruse?”

“W-what? No!” Makoto managed to sputter out. “Don’t be ridiculous!”

Ann was giggling. “Look at how much she’s blushing!”

“You’re as red as a tomato!” Haru was also getting a kick out of her misery.

From the heat on her cheeks, she didn’t doubt that they were wrong. She wasn’t sure why she was suddenly so flustered - she hadn’t been this nervous during their actual fake-dates. Probably because she was so focused on Eiko and the investigation. Now, without those worries to distract her, she had time to actually think about the situation, and how ludicrous the whole thing had been. She couldn’t believe that she had suggested such a thing in the first place, and that Ren had readily agreed to it. Although, if she was being honest with herself, it had been nice to stroll through Shinjuku as a couple, even if it was just pretend.

“It-It wasn’t like that. I was just very worried about my friend! Besides, it’s not like we would date for real! I’m sure Ren doesn’t even see me that way.”

Ann tilted her head to the side. “And why do you assume that?”

She bit her lip, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. They were all staring at her intently. “Well, because...I just don’t think I’m the sort of girl that gets...looked at that way.”

Makoto yelped as she felt a flick on her temple. She turned her head to look at Haru, who was glaring at her with narrowed eyes. “Don’t talk about yourself that way, Mako-chan! You are smart and beautiful and strong. You are a _Queen. _Any guy would be lucky to date you.”

“Yeah, are you kidding?” Futaba joined in. “Have you not seen how you look when you fight shadows? You’re a badass. Guys love a woman that can kick their butts.”

Ann nodded enthusiastically. “Don’t you remember when we went to the beach? Guys were totally salivating over you. _Especially _Ren.”

Makoto scoffed. “I’m pretty sure _you_ were the one who had their attention.”

Ann opened her mouth to retort but Futaba cut her off. “You’re both right. They were just checking out Ann from the front, and Makoto from the back.”

As Makoto began to blush, Haru and Ann bent over laughing. Eventually, the other two girls joined in. Although still a little embarrassed at the vulnerability she had shown in front of her teammates, Makoto felt a warmth at the kindness of their words. It had been so long since she had received such genuine praise with nothing expected in return.

“Finished!” Ann announced, putting down her brush. She leaned back and tilted her head from side to side, inspecting her handiwork.

Haru shifted her position on the couch and mimicked Ann’s movements, which made Makoto feel a bit like an exhibit at the zoo. “What marvellous work, Ann! You’ve really brought out her natural beauty.”

Ann looked pleased with herself. “You did a great job with the hair as well. It’s a good look on you, trust us.”

Futaba took out her phone, and before Makoto could say anything, snapped a photo. “Testing out a theory,” she explained, when the older girl gave her a puzzled look.

Haru and Ann practically dragged her to the bathroom, where they very proudly displayed their handiwork to her in the mirror.

It took her a moment to adjust to the face in the mirror, which was obviously her own but not fully familiar to her. She had to admit that they had done a good job of making her look...pretty. Or, at least, a different kind of pretty.

Haru had delicately curled parts of her hair into a style that worked well despite its short length. Her dark circles and imperfections were perfectly concealed, while the pink hue on her cheeks and lips made her look healthier. The most striking part of the look was what Ann had done to her eyes. Her lids were shaded with a metallic blue and silver that complemented each other well. Liner and mascara only accentuated the look, but softly enough that the natural shape of her eyes still shone through.

Ann was doing very little to disguise her impatience. “So, what do you think?”

“It looks nice,” she said earnestly. “Really, I mean it. I’ve never quite seen myself like this before. It’s...different. But in a good way.” Ann beamed at her from the mirror.

“I’m putting on something really gory if you don’t come back soon!” Futaba called from the living room.

Ann rolled her eyes. “We better go deal with that.”

Along with Haru, she exited the bathroom, leaving Makoto alone to ponder her reflection in the mirror a little longer. As she leaned in to get a better look, her phone pinged.

**R: **Heard you’re having a sleepover. How’s that going?

She smiled at seeing his avatar appear in her messages.

**M:** Better than expected.  
**M: **Despite the fact that they insisted on giving me a “makeover”.

**R:** I know.  
**R: **Futaba sent me a picture.

Makoto groaned. She would need to deal with that later.

**M: **Ann did a good job, but I still feel a little ridiculous.

**R:** Well, I think you look lovely.  
**R: **Not that you don’t usually look lovely.

A slight heat rose to her cheeks. What was she even supposed to respond to something like that?

Dots appeared on the screen signalling that Ren was typing, before quickly disappearing and reappearing multiple times. It seemed like she wasn’t the only one having a problem coming up with a coherent sentence at the moment.

**R: **Sorry, that sounded less creepy in my head. I’m a little tired.  
**R: **Forget everything I just said and have fun.

**M: **I will. Goodnight, Ren.

**R: **Goodnight, Makoto.

She sighed, placing the device back in her pocket, although the smile had yet to disappear from her face. Her reverie was cut short by the sound of shrieking coming from the living room as the other girls continued to argue about their movie choice for the rest of the night. It was soon followed by high-pitched laughter.

Makoto gave herself one last satisfied and confident look in the mirror before deciding to return to her teammates. It turned out that it would be a good night - no, a _great_ night - after all.

How silly she was to have ever thought otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty different from my other fills for Makoto Week, but I wanted to write something with all the female Phantom Thieves together. Plus, they all go through such hard times in the game, and I just want to see more of them living normal teenage girl lives. Plus I couldn’t help but sneak in some Shumako here - my personal head canon is that Ann strongly suspects that Ren likes Makoto and that’s why she instigates a lot of the discussion in the second half.


End file.
